Wizards in Vegas
by Collie-Writer
Summary: During a family plus Harper vacation to Las Vegas Alex is mad that she isn't old enough to play the slot machines. So, she turns both her and Harper 21. But, what happens when she can't switch them back?


**MY NOTE: Hey there everyone! This is my second story and I am going to make it into a chapter story. I'm so excited :). Anyways, the story is about what happens when the Russo's and Harper take a vacation to Las Vegas. I came up with this idea because I was in Vegas last week and I was like, "Oh my gosh this would be such a cool story." Haha, so here is the first chapter. I know it's short but I promise the chapters will get longer :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY AT ALL. WELL, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IDEAS, BUT NOTHING AFTER THAT!!!!!**

Alex Russo and her best friend, Harper Finkle, sat on Alex's bed, hard at work. Usually Alex was a lazy bum and would do anything to get out of work. Instead of giving Harper her project, Alex actually took interest in this one.

"Alex, are you sure we should be doing this?" Harper asks, looking up from her project.

"Harper, we're going to Las Vegas. We won't be able to win any money if we can't play the slots." Alex rolls her eyes while gluing her latest school picture to the piece of cardboard. Alex was already mad at her parents for taking the family plus Harper to Vegas over spring break. She will be missing a bunch of parties that people will be talking about for the rest of the year. The least Alex can do to make this trip actually worth it is win some money.

"ALEX!" Harper yelled, jumping up from Alex's bed. "Fake ID's are illegal. If they catch us they will arrest us. Your parents would ground you for the rest of your life and send me to live with my parents in Pittsburgh."

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up, shushing Harper. "Do you want my parents to hear us?! We're going to Sin City! You know, what happens in Vegas…"

"Yeah, yeah, stays in Vegas," Harper interrupted Alex. "Alex, think about it. If we get caught sneaking around with our fake ID's it will go on our permanent records. We could never get a job if we have something like that on our records!"

"Oh boo hoo, it's not like I was ever going to get a job anyways." Alex sits back down on her bed and holds her fake ID up to the window, seeing if it is see through.

"Yeah, but I want a job because…" Harper's yelling got interrupted by Alex's mom, Theresa Russo, rushing into her daughter's room.

Alex quickly covered up their projects with her blanket that draped over her bed and attempted to look normal.

"What is going on in here?" Theresa demanded looking super annoyed.

"Um, nothing. Harper and I are just fighting over who will get the window seat on the way to Vegas." Alex said simply. She knew it probably wouldn't work, but it was the best she could come up with at the moment.

Theresa didn't buy it. She walked over to Alex's bed and ripped of the covers on Alex's bed. Her eyes went wide and a large gasp came out of her mouth. With shaky hands Theresa picked up the small piece of cardboard. "ALEXANDRA MARGARTA RUSSO!" Theresa slammed down the piece of cardboard on Alex's bedside table.

Alex noticed Harper wince at her mom raising her voice. She is one of the few people that know Harper was abused at home. When her parents would get mad at her or each other they would beat Harper to get their anger out. That's one of the reasons why when Harper found out she was moving Alex offered the basement to her, to get Harper out of an unsafe home.

"I cannot believe you would create a fake ID!" Theresa yelled, holding her hands to the sides of her head. "What were you going to do? Gamble?! Drink!?" Theresa yelled.

Alex looked over at Harper who now had her hands over her eyes. "Mamma," Alex whispered, nodding her head towards Harper.

Theresa found out about Harper getting abused after she moved in with them. She always knew that her family had a little bit of problems, but she never realized Harper's parents had been beating her. Theresa walked over to Harper and touched her arm gently.

Harper jumped back and screamed then slowly started whispering, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

Theresa looked back at her daughter, who was looking down at her bed with a somewhat guilty look.

"Harper, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you." Theresa told Harper, who slowly took her hands of her eyes and then looked up at Theresa, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry I raised my voice. I should have taken Alex into a separate room to yell at her." Theresa hugged Harper, feeling so bad for her.

"I'm sorry I got freaked out. I just thought you were going to hit Alex and I was going to be next." Harper whispered.

Theresa let go of Harper and then smiled at her. Theresa turned around and glared at Alex. "Get packing, we leave first thing in the morning."

**DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! YEAH YEAH :) AM I THE ONLY PERSON THAT THINKS HARPER GOT ABUSED IN HER OWN HOME? THEY SEEM TO BE IMPLYING IT ON THE SHOW BUT OF COURSE, SINCE IT IS DISNEY, THEY CAN'T ACTUALLY SAY SHE GOT ABUSED. OKAY, WELL, I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
